I love you kurosaki
by Xingkkuma
Summary: hitsugaya pacaran dengan kurosaki!tapi apa dia benar-benar cinta padanya?Warning:gaje,sok romantis,lebay


**Bleach selalu punya mbak kubo#plak#Kubo sensei,bukan punya saya,suer(V)**

.

**Rate :T -?-**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

**.**

**Warning : gaje,autis,abal,lebay,cacad,nista,OOC pastinya**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Yaoi**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read yak?  
**

I love You,Kurosaki!

"Huh,dasar fukutaichou tak becus! Sudah tau banyak kerjaan begini,masih saja ngeloyor gak keruan! Awas saja sampai aku bertemu dia. Bakal ku damprat dan ku seret dia ke sini+sekalian ku cincang tu orang biar jadi makanan ikan peliharaan gw-sejak kapan hitsu punya ikan?-"sembur hitsugaya kesal. Siapa coba yang gak kesal kalau bawahannya lagi enak-enak gak kerja,sedangkan atasannya susah payah ngerjain pekerjaan yang menumpuk segunung merapi gini-mentang-mentang baru meletus-.

Karena hal itulah Hitsugaya Toushirou dengan urat yang udah gak keitung lagi di dahinya,menyumpah jerapahi-salah-serapahi fukutaichounya yang satu itu! 'ku damprat atau ku giles aja ya sekalian'batin hitsugaya kesal. Tangannya memang sibuk bekerja dengan kuas dan juga tinta,tapi mulutnya gak berhenti komat-kamit di meja divisi 10 itu.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli dan cekikikan sambil lompat-lompat-?- jika melihat kerutan di dahi taichou mungil yang satu ini*author di bankai sama hitsugaya karena mengatainya mungil. Karena hitsugaya merasa dirinya di tertawai,ia pun menoleh ke arah jeruk yang satu itu dengan _deathglare_ yang gak tanggung-tanggung.

"apa loe liat-liatin gw?seneng kalo gw marah? Hah?"Tanya hitsugaya yang langsung nyembur tiba-tiba.

"uph.. kok toushirou! Gw lucu aja liat elo nyumpah-nyumpahin matsumoto kayak gitu. Mirip sama kondektur bis yang waktu itu bisnya gw salib pake motor gw."olok ichigo tambah menjadi-jadi.

"URUSAI!"bentak hitsugaya pada jeruk duren yang satu ini*kena telak getsuga tenshou dari segala arah."atau elo juga mau gw damprat hah? Udah gak sayang nyawa loe,kurosaki!"ancam hitsugaya.

"ya gak dong toushirou. Tapi kalau gw di damprat sama orang yang manis kayak elo gw sih bersedia kapan aja kok,tou-shi-rou."goda ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"AKU BILANG PANGGIL AKU HITSUGAYA─TAICHOU!"treak hitsugaya menggelegar.

"iya,iya. Gw tau kok,sindrom otak gw kan udah sembuh walafiat. Gw cuman mau godain elo aja kok,tou-shi-rou."goda ichigo dengan seringaian tipis di bibinya dan dengan sedikit nada menggoda hitsugaya.

"HUUH!URUSAI! terserah loe aja deh,kurosaki!"cetus hitsugaya.

"iya,sayangku,manisku,cintakuuuu."ichigo pun makin menggoda kekasihnya ini dengan mengulurkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memeluk hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sih udah biasa di gituin sama 'doi'tercintanya. Jadi kalau gilanya ichigo kambuh,hitsugaya cuma pura-pura gak denger aja-kalau gak terpancing-jadi kadang ichigo kayak orang gila lagi treak-treak di ruang divisi itu. Ya,kurosaki ichigo emang lagi menjalani hubungan dengan taichou mungil yang satu ini. Kenapa bisa gitu?ya,gw sebagai author juga gak tau,tapi cuma pura-pura sok tau. Kata yang enak di denger sih mereka udah jadian! Udah lama juga sih. Mungkin sekitar 5 bulanan mereka jadian. Tapi hubungan mereka terkadang banyak perkelahian adu mulut kayak tom&jerry. Yang mulai?udah pasti ichigo yang mulai brantemnya. Caranya? Dia mah cukup godain hitsugaya doank. Enak kan? Gampang kan? Aneh aja sih kalau orang tipe kayak hitsugaya dan tipe kayak ichigo jadian. Soalnya pasti berantem terus. Tapi gimana bisa terjadi? Awalnya gak mulus,tapi lama-lama hitsugaya hatinya luluh juga berkat perjuangan ichigo. Hahaha.

──flashback──

Tapi bagaimanapun,pada awalnya ichigo harus di interogasi dulu sama semua taichou yang menganggap hitsugaya sebagai adik,anak dll─terutama ukitake─. Ichigo dengan mati-matian di tanyain tentang'kenapa elo mau pacaran sama hitsugaya?'dan ada juga yang nanya 'apa yang membuat elo tertarik sama hitsugaya?'. Tapi bukan ichigo namanya kalu gak bisa jawab pertanyaan kayak gini. Dengan santainya dia menjawab 'gue suka sama dia karena dia manis,imut,rambutnya lucu(_limited edition)_matanya indah,badannya mungil. Jadi gampang di peluk-peluk,deeeeeh….'jawab ichigo dengan seringaian yang luueebaaar banget─lebay─. Sehabis berkata begitu,dalam hati ichigo cekikikan mati-matian. Tapi karena taichou yang menginterogasinya nyerah semua ─dengan alasan semua pertanyaan mereka di jawab dengan santai dan yakin oleh ni jeruk stawberry─. Jadi intinya dengan begitu ichigo akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hitsugaya.

Awalnya hitsugaya kaget juga 'kok bisa dia lulus interogasi dari semua taichou'keluhnya dalam hati.

"TOUSHIROUU!apa kabar?bagaimana kabarmuuuu?"sapa seseorang pada hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang kaget kontan menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu. Dia terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"ka,,kau!Kurosaki?se,,sedang apa kau disini? Menggangguku?"tanya hitsugaya sarkatis.

"heh?siapa yang bilang begitu. gw kan sekarang sudah di perbolehkan mendekatimu,jadi gak pa pa donk. Ya kan?"ucap ichigo sembari mendekati hitsugaya sambil ingin memeluk taichou mungil itu.

"siapa memperbolehkanmu ? aku tidak mau kok. Enyah kau dari hadapanku!

Jeruk duren sarap!sakit!gila!..."bantah hitsugaya sambil mengamuk kearah ichigo sambil mengayun-ayunkan zanpakutounya.

"hoi,toushirou!jangan ngamuk di sini donk…kalau gw mati gimana?"goda ichigo.

"mati saja kau disini!semoga kau cepat mati dan enyah dari mukaku!"damprat histugaya makin menjadi-jadi.

"kalau gw mati entar elo mau jadian sama siapa?kan gak ada shinigami pengganti seganteng gw?"ujar ichigo yang makin narsis.

"masa bodoh dengan semua itu!kau ini kenapa sih?gw itu cowok lo kurosaki?apa elo udah gila?"tanya hitsugaya bersungut-sungut.

"kalau gw gak gila,gak ada yang suka sama gw. Termasuk elo,tou-shi-rou."ledek ichigo.

Hitsugaya makin bersungut-sungut dibuatnya. Kalau dia lupa ichigo itu shinigami juga ─sama sepertinya ─dia pasti udah ngedamprat shinigami ini dengan sepenuh hati.

"elo itu kenapa sih gak cape-cape ngejar-ngejar gw? Emangnya gw buronan apa?"ucap hitsugaya ketus.

"udah berapa kali sih gw bilang ke elo,gw 'suka' sama elo. Seantero soul society juga udah tau soal perasaan gw kan? Masa elo masih belum percaya juga?"jawab ichigo dengan saaangat santai─sok santai─dan dengan penekanan pada kata 'suka'

Hitsugaya langsung_ blushing _dan makin terbelalak karena mendengar apa yang di katakan ichigo.

"apa sih yang bikin elo 'suka'sama gw?cantik 'gak',tinggi'gak',baik juga'gak'.! Matamu cacad kali ichigo!atau otak elo yang elo salah suka sama orang.!"

Jelas hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"gw gak salah lihat kok. Gw beneran suka sama elo. Elo yang manis,tegas,imut,dan gak pernah nangis sekalipun. Elo tu orangnya tegar banget,makanya gw kagum sama elo. Karena keterusan,akhirnya gw juga sama elo. Udah jelas?"terang ichigo gak kalah panjang dari hitsugaya.

"ta,,tapi,,gw…."ucap hitsugaya terbata-bata ─hahaha ada anag TK nya aksel(percepatan Cuma 2 hari)─sambil _blushing_ membatu di tempat tadi.

Dia bingung akan berkata apa lagi pada si sindrom otak jeruk strawberry satu ini. Sekeras apapun dia menolak,si jeruk ini makin semangat aja buat dapetin dia! 'cih'batin hitsugaya makin kesal.

"jadi gimana toushirou? Elo terima gw gak?"tanya ichigo tiba-tiba.

"a..,,aku,,aku terima kamu ichigo."jawab hitsugaya malu-malu. Dia baru pertama kali di 'tembak'cowok. Jadi maklum sajalah kalau dia masih kaku.

"beneran?"ulang ichigo.

"iya."jawab hitsugaya datar.

"serius?"tanya ichigo memastikan.

"I,,iya."lirih hitsugaya.

"gak bohong?"ulang ichigo ke sekian kalinya.

"iya,kurosaki."kata hitsugaya yang udah agak kesal.'masih gak percaya ni orang?'

"sumpaah..lo..?"ichigo nyambung lagi.

"udah terserah loe aja ! kalau gak mau gw terima yaudah! Bodoh!bodoh!"hitsugaya pun ngambek. Dan langsung ingin bershunpo ke divisi 10.

GREP !

Tapi sebelum ia hendak bershunpo,ichigo dengan cekatan menahan lengan kanan hitsugaya.

"maaf,gw bukan ingin membuat loe marah. Tapi tadi gw hanya ingin memastikan apa loe bener-bener terima gw,toushirou. Gak pa pa kan?"tanya ichigo lembut.

Hitsugaya hanya _sweatdrop + blushing_ dengan perlakuan ichigo yang satu ini. Ia pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu anggukan. Ichigo yang menegetahui hal itu langsung membawa hitsugaya ke sebuah pelukan hangat yang romantis itu. Hitsugaya tercengang dengan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang. 'hangat. Beginikah rasanya jika di peluk seseorang?'batinnya.

"hangat kan toushirou?"tanya ichigo membaca pikiran hitsugaya.

"I,,iya ichigo. Boleh peluknya agak lama sedikit?"pinta hitsugaya dengan imutnya dan dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang mulus itu.

Ichigo yang melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan begini imut hanya bisa menuruti permintaannya. Toh gak ada ruginya ─malahan untung─. Tapi ichigo masih kaget dengan permohonan hitsugaya tadi'tumben dia begini. Manis sekali sikapnya ini.'senyum ichigo tambah lebar saja.

"arigatou ya udah terima aku,toushirou."ucap ichigo pelan namun hitsugaya masih bisa mendengarnya.

".."hitsugaya hanya diam. Mumpung hitsugaya lagi diam dan anteng-anteng aja,ichigo dengan cekatan mencium lembut dahi kekasihnya.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Namun tetap membiarkannya. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan suasana yang romantis itu.

─── end of flashback ───

Kalau sekarang keadaannya beda. 5 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian romantis itu. Hitsugaya kembali ke sifatnya yang suka adu mulut dengan kekasihnya itu. Ichigo juga kembali dengan sifatnya yang suka menggoda kekasihnya itu. Jadilah setiap hari adalah hari teramai di divisi 10. walaupun sering di caci maki + sumpah serapahi oleh kekasih mungilnya,ichigo masih wajar saja. Habis hitsugaya kan memang terkadang bertempramen tinggi. Jadi masih dalam taraf wajarlah. Apalagi yang namanya di hunuskan zanpakutonya,. Ichigo sih udah kebal banget…..dan setiap taichou atau fukutaichou yang tau perkelahian mereka,mereka hanya bisa berkomentar'ichigo itu nyalinya kuat juga ya. Bisa banget menghadapi hitsugaya taichou'. Kagum mereka bahagia ─ngawur─merinding. XD

"toushriou,elo gak capek ngerjain paper work mulu?"tanya ichigo sembari duduk di kursi dekat meja kekasihnya itu.

"gak! Maksud gw gak salah lagi! Ini semua gara-gara fukutaichou sarap + gegar otak +sindrom otak itu! Punya dosa apa gw kok bisa dapat fukutaichou gak becus kayak matsumoto gitu?"marah hitsugaya menjadi-jadi.

"tapi kan ada gw yang selalu nemenin loe pas elo bosen. Ya kan,sayank?"goda ichigo sambil menyolek dagu hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya langsung _blushing _karena hal itu.

"URUSAI! Dasar jeruk mesum!enyah kau dari sini!"bentak hitsugaya.

"gak ah. Males. Enakan di sini bisa ngeliatin mukamu yang manis itu."ucap ichigo makin tersenyum jahil.

"bodoh! Pergi kau!pergi!gw bilang pergi ya pergi! Elo disini cuman ganggu konsentrasi gw,Baka! Atau elo mau gw bankai di sini? Hah?"cetus hitsugaya.

Suasana hening sejenak. Ichigo Cuma bisa diam.

'eh,tumben dia diam?'batin hitsugaya.

Tapi setelah itu ichigo langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang divisi itu. Hitsugaya kontan berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah ichigo untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"mau kemana loe?"tanya hitsugaya sembari menarik lengan ichigo.

Ichigo pun langsung melepaskan tangan hitsugaya dengan lembut dari lengannya.

"gw mau pergi. Kan tadi elo sendiri yang bilang. Jadi selama ini elo keganggu ya atas kehadiran gw di sisi elo. Kalau gitu,mending gw pergi aja. Daripada ganggu konsentrasi elo,toushirou."ucap ichigo sembari tersenyum pahit dan langsung bershunpo dari divisi itu.

Hitsugaya kaget dengan sifat ichigo barusan.

'apa dia marah?masa'ichigo marah?'tanya hitsugaya.

Baru pertama ichigo bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya? Dia mah nyantai aja dan pura-pura sok polos. Sekarang? Ichigo jadi aneh. Masa'baru dibentak udah ngacir? Hitsugaya pun langsung balik lagi ke pekerjaannya. Tapi bukannya kerja,dia malah kepikiran jeruk yang satu itu.

'hduuh gw kenapa sih?kok gw kepikiran ichigo teruss?'batin hitsugaya kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal itu─tapi kutuan─.

Hitsugaya malah tambah gak konsen kalau gak ada pujaan hatinya itu. Dia jadi melamun terus,bukannya malah kerja. Hitsugaya pun merebahkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya itu.

"ichi,,go. Gw kangen sama ell─"ucapan hitsugaya terputus ketika sadar apa yang tadi di katakannya.

Hitsugaya cengo dengan apa yang di ktakannya. Mukanya merah padam!

'apa gw bilang tadi?gw kangen sama jeruk strawberry itu?apa gw udah gila?uuukkh!'umpat hitsugaya dalam hati. 'tapi.,,masa' gw suka sama dia?'hitsugaya sontak terkaget dengan lamunannya barusan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan terbawa perasaan juga pada ichigo. Suka? Yup! Nampaknya hitsugaya pun sadar bahwa ia suka pada ichigo.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama melamun tentang ehem 'pujaan hatinya'itu,hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Tapi baru berdiri dari kursinya,terdengar suara cempreng yang tak asing lagi.

"KONBAWAA!TAICHOU!"triak matsumoto dengan semangat '45.

"URUSAI!MATSUMOTOO!telinga gw bisa TBC tau gara-gara elo! "bentak hitsugaya smbil menutup telinganya itu.

"gomen,taichou. Habis saya semangat sekali. Dan,tumben taichou gak semangat gini. Memangnya ada apa?"tanya matsumoto polos.

(a/n)*wah wah,matsumoto cari mati nih. Pake tanya 'ada apa'?ya jelas hitsugaya strez gara-gara elo! Ckckckc….author sampe geleng-geleng kepala.

"KAU BODOH YA? Ya jelas gw marah gara-gara elo kerjanya gak becus,matsumoto! Paper work sebanyak gini gw kerjain sendiri,gimana gw gak stress?"sembur hitsugaya gak tanggung-tanggung.

"hahaha,oh gitu ya taichou. Nah,maka dari itu saya datang kemari buat bantu taichou. Emmm,tapi…kurosaki-kun mana ya? Kok gak ada? Bukannya setiap hari dia ke sini ya? Hilang ke mana tu anak.?"tanya matsumoto ganti topik.

DEG!

Hati hitsugaya berdenyut sakit mendengar pertanyaan fukutaichounya yang sangat to the point itu.

'Kurosaki…. 'bisik hitsugaya pelan.

"dia,,tadi…pergi. "kata hitsugaya pelan.

"pergi atas kemauannya atau taichou usir?"tanya matsumoto yang sepertinya sudah hafal sifat sepasang kekasih ini.

"aku yang usir."jawab hitsugaya menunduk bersalah.

"kok bisa? Apa gak pa pa tuh?"interogasi matsumoto panjang lebar.

"gw merasa bersalah sama kurosaki. Gw ternyata juga suka sama dia. Tapi dia terlanjur ku usir. Jadi gimana donk?"tutur hitsugaya jujur.

"eem…gimana ya. Aha!cari aja kurosaki-kun sampai ketemu. Pasti dia hanya di sekitar sini kok. Bagaimana taichou?"saran matsumoto.

"tapi paper worknya?"tanya hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"aduh..lebih penting kurosaki atau paper work?"

"lebih penting kurosaki."jawab hitsugaya malu-malu.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Paper work di sini biar aku yang ngerjain. Setuju?"saran matsumoto tegas.

"baiklah. Arigatou ya matsumoto atas saranmu."ucap hitsugaya sembari bershunpo meninggalkan ruang divisi itu untuk mencari kekasihnya. Dan karena sifat matsumoto yang suka keliaran,dia pun akhirnya ikutan pergi dari situ. Paper worknya? Ya gak dia peduliin. Paling akibatnya tinggal di damprat dan di ceramahi sama taichounya.

.

.

.

Setelah bershunpo dari ruang divisi itu,hitsugaya langsung mencari reiatsu milik ichigo. Namun,ia masih saja belum menemukan reiatsunya. Ke sana,ke mari hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya yang eksotis itu─di tendang sampe ke akherat─. Namun belum saja ketemu.

'cih!jeruk baka satu ini ke mana saja sih?sudah hampir 3 jam lebih aku berkeliling seiretai,tapi belum ketemu juga!di telan bumi kali ya?'batin hitsugaya kesal.

Namun tak berapa saat,hitsugaya mendengar sebuah suara dari sebuah ruangan kecil dekat divisi 6.

"aaaakkh!pelan-pelan,ichigo!"teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Mata emerald hitsugaya langsung terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Sepertinya tadi adalah suara yang dia kenal. Itu adalah suara renji abarai. Fukutaichou dari divisi 6.

'tadi dia bilang 'ichigo?'sedang apa mereka di dalam?'keluh hitsugaya heran.

"ITAAI!kurosaki pelan-pelan."rintih renji.

"sabar donk!entar juga gak sakit lagi kok. Cengeng banget. Bukannya elo udah sering begini sama byakuya.?"pekik ichigo.

"tapi kan beda rasanya. AAKHH!"erang renji tertahan.

Hitsugaya langsung terduduk lemas di depan pintu ruangan itu.

'apa yang mereka lakukan? Masa' mereka melakukan 'itu'di dalam? Apa abarai masih tidak puas dengan 'servis'dari byakuya? Sampai ichigo juga di embat?'kesal hitsugaya dalam hati.

Karena tak kuat lagi mendengar suara desahan dari dalam yang cukup ehem!─menyiksa telinga itu─hitsugaya pun memutuskan kembali ke ruang divisi 10.

.

.

.

"kau ini payah sekali! Masa'luka segini saja tak bisa menahan sakitnya?"ledek ichigo.

"gomen,habis sakit sekali sih. "bantah renji tak mau kalah.

"tapi obat dari gw manjur kan?"tanya ichigo.

"banget bro! thank's banget ya."ucap renji sambil menepuk punggung sohibnya itu.

"oke!gak usah khawatir. Ya udah ya,gw cabut dulu."kata ichigo cepat.

"mau ke mana?nemuin empunya loe ya?"tanya renji yang tau jalan pikiran ichigo.

"so pasti. Tau aja loe. Gw pergi ya. Takut entar toushirou kangen lagi sama gw. Elo juga balik sono! Entar byakuya ngamuk ke gw karena di kira nyulik elo lagi."

"iya iya. Lebay juga kalau byakuya sampai kayak gitu."

"hahaha,iya juga dulu ya ,bro! ja nee~!"ichigo pun pergi sambil bershunpo menuju ke liang laharnya ─sok tau─maksudnya ke tempat kekasihnya. Hehehe~!

.

.

.

Kantor divisi 10 itu tampak gelap. Senja telah berubah menjadi malam,namun hitsugaya belum menyalakan lampu di ruang divisinya. Mungkin dia memilih gelap-gelapan begini untuk sementara ─bilang aja nunggak tagihan listrik!─*author di buang sampai borobudur. Histugaya pun terlelap di sofa ruang kerjanya itu. Tanpa seorang pun tau,tadi sebelum ia terlelap,hitsugaya menangis dalam heningnya malam.*readers tau kok!

Namun tanpa di sadari hitsugaya,perlahan-lahan ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang divisi itu dan langsung menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu. Ia pun langsung duduk di samping hitsugaya sambil merebahkan kepala mungil hitsugaya ke pundaknya. Siapa ia? So pasti ya ichigo kurosaki lah! Cuma dia satu-satunya orang─lebih tepatnya shinigami─yang berani melakukan hal itu ke taichou mungil ini.

Perlahan-lahan di usapnya rambut lembut hitsugaya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah innocent kekasihnya ketika tidur.

'manisnya!'ujar ichigo dalam hati sambil treak-treak-?-*takut ngomong langsung. Takut hitsugaya bangun.

Karena hitsugaya mulai sadar dari tidunya itu,ichigo akhirnya berhenti memanjakan kekasinya itu. Ia pun segera berkata.

"bagaimana tidurnya,putri?"

Hitsugaya langsung tercengang ketika melihat ichigo sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia langsung membuang muka kearah lain untuk menghindar bertatapan langsung dengan ichigo.

"ada apa touhirou?"tanya ichigo lagi.

".."hitsugaya hanya bungkam.

"toushirou? Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

"…"hitsugaya makin tak bergeming.

"laper ya?"goda ichigo lagi.

"…..,,"masih dengan ke bungkamannya.

"atau…kau kangen padaku ya?"tanya ichigo yang cukup to the point itu.

Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Tapi hitsugaya langsung menguasai emosinya lagi. Ia pun menarik nafas sesaat dan berteriak.

"NGAPAIN KAU DATANG KE SINI?APA SUDAH PUAS MAINNYA DENGAN RENJI?"tanya hitsugaya ketus

Ichigo yang tadi sempat bersumbalit dan jatuh dengan indahnya-?- dari sofa akibat triakan hitsugaya langsung membuka telinganya yang hamper congek itu,dan berpikir sejenak.

"renji? Memangnya dia kenapa?"tanya ichigo tidak mengerti.

"jangan sok polos loe kusosaki!tadi gw denger sendiri kok!"bentak toushirou.

"dengar apa?"tanya ichigo.

Hitsugaya kontan blushing.

"tadi kau melakukan 'itu'dengan abarai kan? "tanya hitsugaya.

"kapan? Di mana? Dan sejak kapan gw mau sama babon kayak dia*di shikai zabimaru."balas ichigo.

"tapi tadi di ruang dekat divisi 6 aku mendengar renji mengerang kesakitan! Pasti kalian melakukan sesuatu kan?"tanya hitsugaya yang menjadi-jadi.

"kami memang melakukan sesuatu. Tapi bukan hal 'itu'?"jelas ichigo.

"lantas apa yang kalian lakukan?"tanya hitsugaya tak sabaran.

"aku tadi sedang mengobati luka renji dengan obat yang ku punya. Memang manjur,tapi perih sekali rasanya. Makanya dia berteriak lebay gitu."jelas ichigo yang kontan membuat hitsugaya tambah kaget.

"bener kurosaki?"tanya hitsugaya yang udah balik ke normal.

"iya. Bener kok."ucap ichigo sambil membentuk tanda "suwer"dengan jarinya.

"sumpah?"

"yo'i. pastinya."

"a..─"

"masih gak percaya?"putus ichigo.

"ta..,tapi kan."

"sini."ajak ichigo agar hitsugaya mendekat padanya.

"gw beneran kok. Lagipula renji kan punya byakuya. Kalau gw ambil mungkin gw mati dulu kena telak zenbon sakuranya byakuya. Ya kan?"jelas ichigo meyakinkan hitsugaya.

"iya. Aku percaya padamu kurosaki."tunduk hitsugaya malu-malu.

"emm..bagus. tapi berarti kau…'cemburu'ya?"goda ichigo yang baru nyadar─dasar telmi!─

"aku!gak kok!"bantah hitsugaya.

"bohong ya? Muka mu merah lo toushirou."ledek ichigo.

"a..,aku. Emm.,iya. Kalau aku cemburu kenapa?"tanya hitsugaya serius.

"berarti elo suka donk sama gw?"tanya ichigo dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"gak tau.!"

"masa'?"

"iya!"

"suka kan."

"iya!"

Hitsugaya yang sadar apa yang dia katakan langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia kaget juga kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal yang memalukan itu.

"yeeyy!aku makiiiin sssuuukkaaaaaaaaaa sama kamu lo toushirou!"ucap ichigo sambil memeluk hitsugaya erat-erat.

"jangan terlalu erat donk!sesak ni"tolak hitsugaya.

"gomene."lepas ichgo."toushiro,elo tau gak kalau gw sayaaaaaang banget sama elo?"ungkap ichigo.

"gak tau tuh, elo gak pernah ngomong."

"elo gak pernah tanya."

"masih mau tanya juga."

"iya donk."

"elo sayang sama gw,kurosaki?"

"sayaaaaang banget!"

"gak nyesel punya pacar yang pendek kayak gw?"

"gak! Malah gw bersyukur. Jadi enak buat di peluk deh."

"terserahlah!"hitsugaya blushing.

"arigatou toushirou!"peluk ichigo!

"HWAAA!"hitsugaya terlonjak kaget."lepaskan!"

CUP!

Ichigo pun menangkap bibir manis hitsugaya dalam sebuah kecupan yang dalam. Dan di saat yang sama,itu adalah ciuman pertama yang pernah di terima hitsugaya dari orang yang benar-benar di cintainya dan yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Orang itu adalah ichigo kurosaki. Orang yang telah berhasil mengubah kehidupan kelam hitsugaya menjadi berwarna.

Akhirnya,mereka pun menghabiskan sisa malam mereka di ruang yang dingin itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang saling menghangatkan. Dan kata terakhir yang di ucapkan hitsugaya sebelum ia terlelap lagi di pelukan kekasihnya adalah

"Aku cinta padamu,kurosaki."ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya membalas dengan satu kecupan di dahi.

"aku juga cinta padamu,toushirou."

Mereka pun tertidur dalam indahnya kasih sayang mereka berdua.. ….

─**OWARI─**

**waduuh...ni fict buatan saya nih?*tampang gak percaya. Kok jadi lebay gini yak hitsugayanya*di lempar sampai ragunan**

**Ichinya juga otaknya butek karatan tuuh*di mutilasi berjamaah.**

**Ichi:(dateng dari senkaimon)lu ngatain otak gue butek karatan? elo kali,thor. Buat fict aja kagak becus(nyembur aja sampai pake payung nyolong saya sama pak urahara#plak)  
**

**Ayahiro: *pura-pura budeg. elo ngomong sama gue?**

**Ichi:hitsu taicho,(tumben manggil taicho)dia(nunjuk author)gak dengerin kita noh.**

**HitsuIchi:bankai!+deathglare tingkat dewa**

**Ayahiro:whaaaat?(jantungan)kabuuuuuur!*ngacir**

**HitsuIchi:tunggu woooi!*ngejar sambil nenteng-nenteng zanpakutou**

**ok,karena author sibuk lari-lari malem-?-jadi jangan lupa RnR yaaa*ngingetin. n buat para readers yang suka lemon,gomen kalo saya blom mahir(?)membuat lemon. ok!bye...minna!*ngacir sebelum perang dunia 3 !  
**


End file.
